Airplane Atrocities
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Green just wanted to get the League conference over and done with. Unluckily for him, his girlfriend had declared otherwise. For bluebabbu from tumblr!


**A.N: **My first Oldrival fic! I've honestly wanted to write about these two for the longest time, but I never really had a good idea of how to start a story! Thankfully, my buddy bluebabbu from Tumblr suggested this marvelous story idea. So this is for her. Keep in mind that there will be the sexy times involved. Enjoy!

* * *

It was about 10 minutes ago when he'd stopped caring about whether she'd get too upset or not. His index and middle fingers pressed tightly against the cheap headphones the flight attendants had given him prior to the liftoff, the music from his mobile doing poorly at its job of blaring out Blue's annoying voice. It hadn't fazed him at first earlier that morning when she'd stopped him from bringing his own headphones along, claiming that she needed the extra space in his backpack to carry her makeup bag, and she couldn't _possibly_ risk using up too much space in her own purse. After all, the airports in Sinnoh had _the_ most adorable Pokemon costumes, and _the _sweetest packs of pecha poffins, courtesy of Hearthome City (which she'd announced that they were going to visit immediately upon arrival), and she blatantly refused to be carrying measly _plastic bags _around. The horror of the mere thought! How she had convinced him to let her come along with him, he wasn't sure of. He was never quite sure how she managed to get the 'fine, pesky woman' out of him every single time, considering his immense regret on the decision afterwards.

Green groaned, sinking deeper into his seat, as Blue _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed at the beautiful clouds outside the window (of course she'd gotten the window seat, what a silly question). He had just wanted to get the League conference over with and go home. It wasn't supposed to have taken longer than a weekend, but now, since his demanding girlfriend had come along, his stay in Sinnoh had been stretched to a _week_. He had desperately questioned her on why she'd want to stay for a whole week, even going as far as promising her to take her on another occasion. She'd taken him up on that offer immediately, but hadn't backed down her own plans. Green was barely surprised.

He now had both hands clasped onto his headphones, covering each ear completely. He'd finally managed to blur out the buzz of her voice, until she began tugging at his arms, gentle at first, then semi- violently. Green's eyes irritatingly steered over to her face, meeting her frowning eyes and the jut of her lips. He grunted one last time, ripping the headphones off his head, and pressing the pause button on his phone. Finally, he turned to look at the brunette, who had her arms crossed under her chest (a method she'd learned to make her cleavage look more appealing to the eye).

"What do you want?" Green huffed finally, blatantly ignoring her attempts at seduction.

"For you to stop ignoring me, is what I want, Mr. Oak!" She hissed. "I mean, you're on a trip with your _girlfriend_! Try and look more lively, sweetie, you're embarrassing me!"

"I think everyone on this plane has established the fact that you're the real embarrassment here." He mumbled in response, staring at the seat in front of him. "Honestly, Blue, do you ever stop talking?"

"Well," she began, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "I obviously don't _always_ talk. I mean, I'm quite sure it's physically impossible to talk non-stop, but I'm just so excited, Greenie!"

Green winced at the nickname, and cleared his throat.

"What's so exciting about Sinnoh? There's really nothing there except contests. Well, I guess that's your thing, but after two or three, don't you get bored?"

Blue frantically shook her head. "No, no, no, Green! That's where you're wrong! It's the adventure that lifts me up! I've never been to Sinnoh before!"

Green raised an eyebrow. That was correct, he thought. She hadn't. "Well, could you at least contain your excitement until _after _we land? There's still another two hours until we land."

Blue shook her head again, and Green felt his heart sink in disappointment. "No! Because I have yet another thing to be excited about!"

"And that is?"

"Being here!" She announced, so loudly Green felt the entire plane's eyes burn right into the back of his head.

"What?"

"I've never been on a plane before, sweetie, and now, I am! And what's even better is, I'm with you!" She announced with a smile so bright that Green almost returned it. Almost.

"You've never been on a plane?"

He noticed Blue's smile waver ever so slightly.

"Well, no, darling. I didn't really have much of a reason to, really. Or a chance." She chuckled, settling back down in her seat. She began fiddling with a strand of hair, a smile still playing on her lips. It annoyed Green when she did that. She knew very well that he was aware of her unhappiness, and yet, she always decided on playing it off with a smile. Green sighed, placing his hand upon hers, feeling her fingers twitch slightly from the contact before interlacing with his own.

"Well, you're here now, right? And that's all that matters."

Blue looked up at him once again, her smile reviving. She leaned over, pecking him on the lips twice. Green felt a light bulb switch on in her head when she didn't move her face away afterwards, and he felt goose bumps rising on his skin as her breath tickled his cupid's bow. He squirmed slightly and she chuckled.

"Hey... Green?"

"Yeah?"

His breath hitched as she leaned closer and captured his upper lip between her teeth, her tongue darting out and giving it one clean lick. As startled as he was, Green gave in, pressing his face against hers and kissing her full on the mouth. He felt her lips curl into a sly smile beneath his, the faint presence of a victory cry being felt. His eyes were still open, inspecting her face, lowering to her shoulders, her supple hips and finally, her upper legs which were slightly rubbing against one another. Everything finally clicked in his mind, and he almost rolled his eyes. The pesky woman. He should've known better.

Blue finally broke their kiss with a giggle and turned her head towards Green's right ear. "Whaddya say we... kill some time?"

"You expect me to do that _here?_" He replied bluntly. Blue leaned back to meet his face with a frown. She almost looked insulted.

"Not _here_, of course, Greenie. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Green raised an eyebrow. Blue stood from her seat, inching her way past Green (and basically shoving her chest into his face in the process). He turned to watch her as she walked towards the bathroom, swinging her hips in the process. Green slapped a hand to his face, groaning at the two teenage boys whose mouths had dropped when she'd walked past them. Although he thought her idea was simply preposterous, ignoring her request wouldn't do him much justice. Sighing one last time and taking a quick glance around to make sure he wasn't being _too_ obvious, Green rose from his seat, strolling casually to the bathroom. He'd barely knocked twice before the door opened and Blue pulled him in in a matter of seconds. He winced, looking around. The bathroom was smaller than he'd thought.

"Look, Blue," he began, shaking his head. "Let's get this done quickly; it's really tight in here."

"I'll get you into something a bit more spacious soon, honey." She said in a seductive tone.

"I'm not sure I like your insinuation." He grumbled. Blue ignored his remark, latching her lips onto his neck and sucking. Her right leg dragged across his as she slowly brought it up, resting her high heels on the toilet seat and pressing her chest against his. Green closed his eyes, placing one hand on her hip and another beneath her right thigh. Blue smirked, leaning back and rolling her hips against his. Green suppressed a growl in his throat, tightening his grip on her leg.

"Well?" She asked, leaning her head back. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I can barely lift my arm, it's so small in here, Blue." He mumbled. Blue huffed in annoyance, pulling away from him and unbuttoning her shorts. Green looked at her in confusion.

"Since _you _can't do it." She practically hissed, stepping out of the bright blue shorts, revealing her lacy black panties.

"Were you planning this?" Green asked, gasping quietly when she grabbed the front of his own pants and beginning to unbuckle his belt.

"Not exactly. Kind of." She replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I was expecting to have sex later tonight, but you're _so handsome._"

Green rolled his eyes at her, just as his pants fell around his ankles. Blue glanced up at him.

"You can handle underwear, right, professor, gym leader and the other thousand job titles you have?" She asked in a seductive voice. He snorted, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. He leaned in, catching her lips with his own with a slow, chaste kiss.

"Mmmm..." Blue responded with satisfaction. He began massaging her lips faster, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. He hooked his fingers around the lace of her panties, propping Blue up with his knee. She let out a squeal, if it was appropriate for an adult to squeal in this situation, and he pulled the undergarment lower and lower, until she slipped her left leg out.

"Keeping your heels on?" He whispered into her mouth, his thumb tracing her entryway lightly. She whimpered in response, planting a smirk on Green's face. He quickly pulled down his boxers, positioning himself before her.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah." She breathed with a grin. Green slowly slid into her, rocking gently at first, and quickening his pace with every moan and mewl Blue released. Her head tilted back, and she began to chuckle. Her hips caught onto Green's rhythm, rocking at the same pace as his. The gym leader pressed his teeth together, sweat building across his forehead and light growls escaping his throat. Blue's fingers explored his hair, tugging and pulling as she gasped for breath, her back arching to his touch. Green's mind buzzed and he kissed her neck entirely, bit by bit, trailing his lips higher and higher, opening his mouth slightly and dragging it across her jaw line, and finally latching onto her lips.

The heated wetness between their thighs drove them both mad. They had had sex countless amounts of times before, but each new experience threw them into a frenzy of sexual frustration.

Blue's grip tightened around Green's shoulders, her nails digging into the skin beneath his sweaty black shirt. She licks his lips, parting her mouth from his slightly to catch her breath, the thrusts becoming more and more unbearable. She finally released a moan, throwing her head back and panting.

Green drops his head down to her chest, sucking on the spot right above her breasts. He feels her begin to shake beneath him, and her breaths growing faster, more desperate. With a final thrust, she slaps both hands over her mouth, burying her face into his shoulders and letting out a muffled cry. Green pants, pausing for a moment before slowly pulling out of her. Blue pulls away and looks at him, still gasping with a line of drool dripping down her chin. She looks cute, he decides.

"N-Not fair..." She whimpers. "I couldn't... Get you to..."

"You did a bit." He breathes, wiping his cum off her inner thighs with toilet paper.

"But you didn't hit your climax."

"Well, I was trying to get it over and done with." He admitted, tearing off another piece of toilet paper and wiping his brow. "I don't want to cause a commotion on a plane."

"We won't!" Blue whined. "People are too occupied with their movies! Come on, let me try!"

Green shook his head, pulling up his boxers. "Not now, Blue. Just wait till tonight."

Blue pouted, pulling back up her own clothes. "Fine. Jerk."

"Pesky woman." He threw back, kissing her forehead.


End file.
